realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Geists
Torn from Thanatos, the Geist is lost and restless -- and it wants only to share its unending pain. Description Geists are ghostly creatures torn away from the path to rest -- either by Eldritch means or the utter horror of their demise. Unlike a ghost, the geist cannot speak nor communicate with the living in any means other than trying to attack. Some, like the Hammer Geist, form because of warped devotion and over-zealousness. Regardless, geists cannot be touched by the living but can very easily harm the living. They are almost always found wrapped in chain and tattered cloth -- the chains said to bare the weight of their regrets, anchoring them to the living realm. Most Geists have been created by the Heretics to serve Netheroc, whose chaotic powers prevented them from being properly guided to peace. Known Geist-Types Hammer Geist Formed of those restless faithful who were consumed by their own zealousness, Hammer Geists are born during brutal inquisitions. These spirits are so driven by their sense of "divine righteousness" that they are utterly incapable of accepting their own deaths -- continuing their remorseless persecution of "heretics." Tallow Geist The most common Geist, a Tallow Geist serves as the origin of most ghost stories. They are generally the result of a gruesome demise at the end of a terrible life. Since they have never known peace while living, they go onto death without knowing peace, either. This is particularly tragic, because geists are often destroyed by priests and white-magic users -- thus condemning those who were damned into unrest by the actions of others. Lantern Geist A horrific and truly evil eldritch creation, the Lantern Geist is a Heretic's corruption of the Lantern Archon -- whose role is to guide the deceased "to the light" of afterlife. Lantern Geists distract these souls and trap them in a soulsteel lantern filled with eldritch energy. Not only this, but they can also steal the souls of the living with their wretched allure. Mortals in the vicinity of Lantern Geists hear the familiar whispers of loved ones who have died, although the whispering is blurred in such an insidious way that suggests it could become clearer -- if only those who hear the whispers move close enough. Lantern Geists use the stolen souls to create more geists in service to Netheroc, or to fuel eldritch forges. There are rumors that an especially powerful Lantern Geist exists -- created by Netheroc in order to make more Lantern Geists. This evil spirit is referred to as the "Geistfather," and is said to reside in the massive Blackmarsh Graveyard at the base of the Dark Cathedral's mountain. It is believed he can summon entire armies of geists to defend the Cathedral from approach. Stormgeist The Stormgeist is an example of many elemental geists -- born form those whose spirits were somehow warped by elemental magic. It's unknown just how a Stormgeist is born, but it is believed to merely be a stronger and elementally charged variant of the Tallow Geist -- psychokinetically wielding the element which contributed strongest to its death. Examples of such geists include... *The Stormgeist, wielding electrokinesis. *The Shriek, wielding zephyrokinesis. *The Pyrogeist, wielding pyrokinesis. *The Weeping Geist or Drowned Geist, wielding hydrokinesis. *The Woodgeist, which causes plants to act violently. *The Frozengeist, wielding cyrokinesis. The list goes on, very easily determined. Compared to a Wraith A Wraith can easily be considered a type of Geist, driven solely by its burning desire for vengeance against someone who wronged them. Category:Races Category:Undead